1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of metallic baseball bat constructions, and more particularly, is directed to a hollow metal bat incorporating a special grip section designed to enhance the strength of the batter's grip when the bat is in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide hollow metallic baseball bat structures having various configurations and composed of a wide range of materials. In general, most popular metallic baseball bat bodies have been formed of aluminum tube stock which has been worked, such as by swaging, to provide a relatively small diameter handle portion, a relatively large diameter impact or barrel portion and a tapered portion intermediate the handle portion and the impact portion to form a smooth transition section therebetween. Usually, metal or rubber end caps have been affixed to the large and small diameter end portions to close the opposed open ends of the baseball bat body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,136 to Foreman, et al discloses a softball or baseball bat of metallic construction having a small diameter, closed handle section which is joined to an enlarged striking or impact section by an intermediate transition zone. The end of the striking section is closed by a weighted end plug.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,030 to Merola, another hollow, metallic baseball or softball bat is disclosed having a uniform diameter gripping section, a striking or impact section with a smooth transition zone therebetween. The end of the striking section is closed with a resilient plug.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,295 to Gildmeister, a hollow metallic bat is shown having a uniform, small diameter gripping section, a ball striking section with a transition zone therebetween. The hollow interior of the bat is foam filled to more closely simulate the feel of a wooden bat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,914, Foreman discloses an aluminum softball or baseball bat comprising a uniform diameter, smaller gripping section, a larger ball striking section with a transition zone therebetween and having a rubber plug at the extreme end of the striking portion whereby the ambient pressure interior of the bat can be varied to specifically control vibration characteristics when the bat strikes the ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,290, Wilson shows a baseball bat construction featuring a uniform diameter handle portion, a larger barrel or impact portion with a tapered portion therebetween. The end of the barrel portion is closed with a separate plug element and the end of the grip portion is closed with a suitable knob.
So far as is known to the present applicant, all of the prior art metallic bat constructions disclose gripping portions which were essentially hollow cylindrical in configuration, having the same diameter throughout the length of the gripping portion.